


I danced with you once upon a dream

by chaletian



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I don't know how to wish you well / Your hair is out of control, you are downgraded and strange.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I danced with you once upon a dream

Jocelyn doesn't see her ex often. _Your love burned too bright_ , sighs Alana, leaning against the kitchen table, and Jocelyn rolls her eyes because only Alana's three-mile-wide romantic streak could turn a marriage full of arguments and half-angry sex into a doomed cliché. Truth was, she and Dr Leonard McCoy had fallen into lust too easily, fallen into love too blindly, and fallen out of both too quickly.

She's not bitter. Time was she was angry, but that faded quickly too. Life with just her and Joanna runs more smoothly. There are no more calls from school asking why no-one has collected Joanna. There are no household jobs left unfinished for months ( _Dammit, I told you I'd get round to it!_ ). No more broken promises, no more nights wondering what medical mystery has proved more important than his family, no more white hot rage when he misses another milestone.

Jocelyn knows it wasn't all his fault. She knows she can be difficult. She knows that, really, happy families isn't what either of them planned, and it's as well that they move on. And they move on. She and Joanna move half-way round the country. Len goes on another deep-space mission. They meet, occasionally, and they're polite and distant. She's surprised at the camaraderie he builds with his crew. He chokes on his iced tea when Joanna tells him mom's attending a poetry course at the local college.

She doesn't see her ex often, and that's fine, because other than their beautiful daughter, they have nothing in common except hazy memories of something that never quite worked.  



End file.
